Blood Tinted Roses
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: A brief jaunt into the mind of one who loves too much. Rated R for mature themes. Warning: Yaoi, dark fic Complete
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone. i know i have not updated in a while i promise to have it all caught up soon. I have to write this in order to feel a bit better about something that is going on in my life.  
  
Warings; yaoi, Death fic  
  
Disclaimers; Not mine dont ask.  
  
--  
  
It should of been another day.  
  
It should of been a day filled with happiness but it was not.  
  
Nothing on this day was good for the fox. He was making his way from Mukuro's lands. She found out about his and Hiei's relationship and took Kurama aside. In teary eyes she pleaded to Kurama to go away.  
  
Told him he could have another. He should just give her Hiei. She needed him far more than the fox thief. So now he walked alone and had tears falling from his eyes. Every step was pure torture. His heart ached.  
  
Could he live without him? True he had others he could live for. Himself included of course he really? Knowing every day he was in her arms?  
  
Alaric was far behind him. Tears stung his eyes and he fell to his knees in pain. No he could not...he would just take the cowards way out. He grew a plant knowing that he never could get it under control.  
  
The huge six-story jaws-of-death plant came after him. He jumped in the air and twisted around. But only danced with it awhile. Then its huge jaws Clamped shut around him. He was swallowed whole. His feet touched the juices in its belly. He let out a cry as his skin burned off.  
  
As he slowly died he thought of his lover...of all the times they had and times they would never have. Mukuro was right they were closer and meant to be. The last thing he remembered was that he never got to say goodbye.  
  
--  
  
Next morning at that very spot there was not a huge monster plant...just a pile of roses...  
  
Blood-tinted roses.  
  
No one review this...I just need to vent...I may even write another Kurama death fic. Night and sorry for wasting your time 


	2. Chapter Two: Hiei's true love

Hiei's True Love  
  
Another one...don't like, don't read. I don't really care... and I might be quitting writing...I was in an rp that has broken my spirit. And it ended sadly for my character...so I dedicate this chapter to him.  
  
Warnings: Same as the first chapter  
  
--  
  
Mukuro was delighted. Learning the fox never really had a claim to begin with. Hiei was all hers now and forever. Hiei had not thought of that horrible slutty fox since he left that day. They now lived happily and had children. Something she would not been able to have with him around.  
  
She stood in the dark and watched him die, a smirk on her face for she won. She then got rid of the plant. Knowing that it would hurt and anger Hiei. After all it was not everyday your lover was devoured by a plant.  
  
So here she was smiling happily as she watched their children play. Thanking anyone that the red head killed himself.  
  
--  
  
Hiei had forgotten almost everything about his first red head. He had loved him with all he had till he met her. Then slowly she began to be everything to him. Soon he neglected Kurama.  
  
He wanted as his and Mukuro's children played and he could not help but wonder if Kurama also had a family. Was he married to a Ningen Female? Was he happy? He really hoped so.  
  
He wanted so badly to go see him. To be sure that he was fine. After all it was his fault they were no longer together.  
  
That night as he lay in bed holding Mukuro in his arms he saw a ghost. Kurama was looking at him sadly. Eyes held tears and so much pain. He forgot to breath for a minute. Then just like that he vanished.  
  
Tears formed and fell from his eyes. He now knew Kurama was dead and had become a wandering spirit. It only made him hold her tighter. So happy he had her to love. Really Mukuro was his everything.  
  
His heart and soul.  
  
--  
  
Yes, I know it sucked...I don't care ok? This is my last story. Like I said I am giving up writing...I just...can't, not while I am so broken inside. 


End file.
